When Love Fails
by lanelane2
Summary: After watching Kate marry Garth, Humphrey decided it best to leave the Western Pack. But when a young pup stumbles into his life he is reunited with them after 2 years, and finds out what really happened and Kate's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**When Love Fails**

Humphrey's POV

_Grrrr, _Humphrey heard his belly complain. It had been three days since he had ran away from the pack and so far food was not as easy to catch nor as plentiful as he had first hoped. He sat down on a large stump and looked up at the big oaks that surrounded him, he laided back and stared at the baby blue sky and tried to draw his mind off his hunger by trying to look for shapes in the clouds.

He saw, turkeys, pigs, bacon, ham, food. He started to drool again before one cloud caught his eye. It was shaped just like a wolf, but not any wolf, it was shaped like Kate. He stared at it for a moment, thinking of all the good times they had, but just as quickly he rolled off the log and shook his head. _Stop thinking about her_, He thought, _she broke your heart and that's the end of it. _The reality was though, that wasn't the end of it, not even close. He had loved Kate with every essence of his being, so when he saw her marry Garth, she had destroyed every essence of his being.

He remembered that day quite vividly, how he had watch, hoping against hope that she wouldn't go through with it. Though, as he watched them rub noses he knew there was no going back, no way to get to know and love Kate any more so than he already did. So he took off running, and Kate had pursed. How she had seen him, he had no idea, must be and Alpha thing. Humphrey had ran and ran, with Kate a good ten yards behind him but gaining fast, yelling for him to stop and talk, but he had refused. To overwhelmed by feelings of hatred towards her, he continued to run and eventually lost her when he hid in a bush near a clearing. He remembered watching Kate burst into the clearing, shouting his name. He remembered how she had sat down in the evening light and cried, cried for him.

He shook himself again, _It wasn't real, if she really cared about me she wouldn't have married Barf_! He then began making his way back to his den, and managed to catch two squirrels on his way. He reached a long winding path up a nearby hill that led to his den. His den, sat atop the hill and had a perfect view of the sunrise and sunset from a stone slab that made up his roof. The inside of his den, was made up of two rooms with one large central room. One room was for food storage, though it was more or less unused because he ate most of what he managed to catch. The second room was for sleeping. The central room was used for eating and now, after realizing how out of shape he was, to work out.

He walked over to the left wall of the central room and wrote down what all he needed to do tomorrow.

1. Hunt

2. Take Bath

3. Work Out

4. Hunt

5. Workout

He looked at it and knew it seemed rather plain but that's all there really was to do out here. That's when it hit him that he hadn't marked his territory. He ran out of his den and ran to a tree about a mile or so away from his den and marked it, along with a line of other trees in a 1 mile radius. Once he reached the river he began to smell the scent of his old pack, his den was situated about two miles away from his old packs territory. This didn't happen by accident, he had chosen this spot because it reminded him that he had to stay vigilant out here or risk being caught. He looked at himself in the nice clear water, he looked scrawny to say the least, though with regular workouts he was sure that he would be able to fix that.

He was going to make a new life here. A life that didn't require others, a life that had no restrictions, a life without heartbreak, and most importantly a life without Kate. He was going to live the life of a lone wolf from now on, weather he liked it or not.

Kate's POV

Kate, however, was not fairing as well with what had just happened as Humphrey was. She had tried to catch him, she really had. She would have to if he hadn't removed his scent with mud. She ran through what happened again over and over, the run through the forest, her screaming at him that she hadn't meant it.

She hadn't meant anything by marrying Garth, it was a political move and Humphrey had to understand that. She had no other choice, if they didn't get married then it would have surely meant war.

She growled to herself! _Oh, Humphrey, sometimes you're so…insensitive! _Her anger lasted for a few moments before dissipating. She realized that she had been insensitive, she could have refused to marry Garth and worked to find another way that the packs could unite.

She rested her head on the stone slab that made up her bed in her den. _He's gonna come back and realize that I need him here, that I want him here, that I'm… _She thought about what might go next, that she was in need of good friends, that she was unable to deal with the guilt. Then she realized what fit perfectly there_, In Love with you_. She then ran off to search for Humphrey again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, lanelane2 here and ready to finally get my butt in gear on this story. To be honest I'm a little new here and wasant actually expecting people to enjoy this story, but you guys surprised me and i decided to return the favor by posting the next chapter early! I wont have swimming in the morning next week, because of the 4th of July, so that means more time in the evenings to write my story and more time to post them. Expect, pare say, one or two more chapters in the coming week!  
**

**Until next chapter-lanelane2**

2 years later.

Humphrey's POV

A big, broad wolf stepped out of his den and arched his back in an attempt to stretch his muscles for the day. The wolf then proceeded down to the river and plunged his head in to clear his mind, as was his morning routine. He pulled his head out of the cool water, and stared at his reflection. He was buff, with a long main, looking nothing like the wolf he was when he had arrived in this place, he was fit strong enough to lift two full deer, and fast, fast enough to catch the best of rabbits.

Humphrey smiled to himself, marveling in how the workouts really had changed him for the better. He looked up across the river and smiled again, not a single disturbance for two years, that was two years of silence that he had so enjoyed. The first year was hard, there was a lot of day to day instances but he overcame them.

He then went off for the morning hunt and brought back a mighty kill of a deer and two rabbits which would last him for days, which meant he had more time to work on his little project. He pulled his kills in and stored them, then proceeded to the main room. He looked at all the walls, on them were stories of his past life, what his life had been here for the past years and some stories he hoped would one day come true.

He went and sat next to some of the writing that looked freshly marked and began carving dirt away with his claw, continuing a story of a young pup that had its parents die.

He sat and felt absolutely content when he was righting these stories, it made him feel like he had taken all of his memories and thoughts about all that had happened and taken that burden off his shoulders and rested it in the earth room around him.

He carved for another ten minutes or so when he heard it, a small sound that he would never had picked up if he wasn't always looking for it, it was the sound of breaking twigs. Something was coming. He quickly ran over and threw some loose dirt on himself and his food to hide their scents.

He then ran out of his den and hid in some bushes nearby and waited for the object to approach. He sat for a while before he heard a slight pouting sound and out from the bushes opposite to him emerged a pup. This pup was brown with light yellow eyes and seemed to be not older than a few months.

"Help me, Somebody please help me!" Humphrey heard the pup cry. This pup had to have been from the western pack, there were no others around. He heard a crack of thunder a few miles away and finally took notice that a storm was rolling in.

He emerged from the bush, "What's the matter,"

The pup jumped at his sudden emergence, the pup then dawned a look that said he was analyzing Humphrey, "I've been…left here."

"What?" Humphrey was confused by the statement.

"My parents, they left me out here." He said putting on some tears.

"Listen, pup. I'd like to help you but a storm is rolling in and I don't want to be caught out here in the rain. How about you come back to my place and I'll help you find your parents when it passes." He finished and the wind started to pick up.

The pup pondered this for a moment, then gave Humphrey a look of distrust. "But I don't know you."

"Fine, my name is Hump…" Humphrey stopped, this kid could be from the Western Pack. If he is then when I take him back he might tell someone about his whole Endeavour with Humphrey the lone wolf. "umm…Ranger."

"Hi Ranger, my name is Lucky. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said very politely.

"The pleasures all mine," Humphrey smiled at the kid, at least he was polite.

"See, now were not strangers anymore." Lucky said, and Humphrey could almost see a little trust seep into the pups eye.

"Well come on then," Humphrey motioned to his nearby den, and the pup ran inside. He settled down on the floor and watched the pup analyze his den. He then heard Lucky's stomach growl.

He went to his food room and grabbed a nice, big squirrel. "Here, you sound hungry." He said in a calm tone.

Lucky looked at the squirrel and his belly rumbled again, "I don't want to impose."

"Nah, no imposition, ive got enough food to feed five wolves for three days!" he said as the kid began eating.

"So, what happened with your parents leaving you here?" Humphrey asked.

"We came out to the edge of the territory to hunt for a deer that they had seen. We caught it and ate it, I took a nap after we were done and when I woke, they were gone."

Humphrey knew that the Lucky's parents were probably dead, killed by hunters most likely. "That's bad man, so what pack are you from?"

"The Western Pack," Lucky said taking a big chunk off the rabbit, he then looked at Humphrey. Humphrey patted himself on the back for using a fake name. "Considering I haven't seen you around, I can only guess you're from another pack."

"Nope, I'm a lone wolf." He said proudly.

"Cool!" The pup then finished and looked up at the ceiling, "What are all of these?"

"They are stories that I wrote down," Humphrey said.

"There are so many," He said walking over to one of the older ones, "Could you read me one?"

Humphrey smiled, he liked this kid. "Of course," and so the two settled down next to each other for the story of two wolves trying to get back from Idaho.

He carefully changed a few names in this story so as to avoid giving away anything about him.

After a while Lucky fell asleep in Humphreys arms, he smiled and laid his head over him. Seeing this pup here, made him want one of his own. It would surely give him some company, and give his life some purpose after two years of just surviving.

But then he remembered how to get a pup, he could steal one which was NOT his style, or you could make one, and doing a double check, females in his territory were of…NO supply.

He sighed, squeezed his arms tighter around the kid, and fell asleep. He had a smile on his face, the first one in a long time, and he could feel in his gut that something was about to happen.

Kate's POV

Kate, was actually enjoying some pups of her own. Well, not her pups but Lily and Garth's pups. You see, after a few days of searching for Humphrey with no avail, she had fallen into a sort of depression. Garth had brought up that he was worried about her with her parents, one argument led to another and long story short, Kate and Garth got divorced and Garth married Lily.

Kate didn't mind though, in fact, her sisters' weeding was one of the few things that took her mind off of Humphrey. Then, when lily had pups, it kind of helped Kate cope with the fact that after two years Humphrey wasn't coming back, but that didn't mean she thought he was dead.

Just then, Lilly walked into the room carrying one of her four pups. "Kate, you can go home now, I can watch them for tonight."

Kate smiled as the runt, Skippy nibbled on her ear, "I'm fine Lilly, I want to stay and hang out with them for a little while more."

Lily looked at her with a concerned look, "Ok, if that's what you want, but please bring them inside our den, looks like a storms coming in."

She took the pups inside, sat on the floor and played hide and seek with them until Lily came and told them it was time for bed.

"See you later sis," Kate said before leaving.

Kate felt something hang on her leg as she walked out of the den. She looked down to see it was her two year old niece Sasha. Kate tried to shake her off playfully but the pup had an iron grip.

"Hahha, can I spend the night with you Auntie Kate?" Kate smiled at this, it wasn't often that she had people in her den, with the exemption of her parents. She felt only loneliness since Humphrey left and her family seemed to be the only ones able to fill this loneliness.

"I'm ok with it as long as your mother is," she said looking at Lily.

"Well…" Lily teased.

"Please," said the pup making her eyes wide and adorable.

"Oh, alright." She said smiling at her child.

The pup cheered before Kate picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Don't worry Lilly, I'll watch her." She said turning to walk away.

"Now how am I supposed to believe that if you can't even watch yourself?" She heard Lilly shout from behind, Kate turned, gave her a fur filled smile and ran off to her den. She tried to keep Sasha dry but the storm seemed to be intent on drowning the two because when she finally reached the entrance to her den, they were both soaked to the bone.

Kate was so tired she just flopped onto the floor, while Sasha quickly shook herself off and ran around her den. She chased her tail for what seemed like hours to Kate before finally flopping down next to her.

The young pup stretched out before curling up next to her aunt. Kate smiled and put her paw around the small figure and drew her closer.

She wanted pups of her own so bad. Especially ones as good as Sasha, but all the guys in her pack didn't seem like the right ones to have pups with. Every few days or so, some strong, buff Alpha male would come in and ask Kate to be their mate and she always refused them, knowing that she had to save herself for her one. He could be dead, like everyone else believed, he could be with some other pack and woman, but deep down she kept her sanity by knowing that he was out there, and if she found him, he would forgive her.

The pup wiggled closer and Kate closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, glad to see that you guys like this story so much! Great reviews make me feel good and help me write this wonderful story. On another note, Ive got my schedule for the week down, im posting this chapter today and one Thursday, would have been Wednesday but im going to Washington D.C.**

**Until next time-lanelane2**

Humphreys POV

The light of an early morning sun slowly began to peek its way onto the faces of the sleeping duo, dancing on his muzzles for a moment before finally making its way into Humphrey's eyes. He slowly raised his paw to block the sun and opened his eyes and glanced down at the pup. He was still sound asleep.

Humphrey slowly pulled his leg off Lucky and walked out of the den. He walked up on top of his stone slab roof and grabbed his favorite tree trunk and began doing log squats. He didn't really do it because he wanted to, more or less he did it because it was a habit. About fifteen minutes after he had started, Lucky walked up onto the rock next to him. Yawning and trying to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good…morning…pup." Humphrey said between squats.

"Good morning Mr. Ranger." Humphrey looked around for who he might be talking to and then remembered that his alias was Ranger.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes," he said. The young pup walked behind Humphrey and out of his view. He heard a crack and the sound of wood breaking and soon the pup walked up with a small tree trunk on his back and began doing log squats next to Humphrey. Humphrey smiled; he liked this kid better and better. They did a few more squats before a question popped into Humphrey's head.

"Hey Lucky, I was just wondering but, are you an Alpha or an Omega?" He asked as he began to pick up the pace of his squats, Lucky matched his speed.

"I'm an Omega." He said, "and proud of it." Humphrey smiled even bigger, and the kid was an omega, just like he was.

After a few more minutes of work out, Humphrey dumped the log and Lucky did the same, though the pup seemed much more tired than Humphrey.

"How about we get something to eat?" he asked, the pup replied with a weak node of his head. The two made their way downstairs and settled in the main room for a while and feasted on some caribou. Once they finished Lucky began to shut his eyes to nap but Humphrey quickly shook him awake.

"Cant sleep yet kid, I've gotta take you home." He said.

The kid peaked his eye open and looked at Humphrey, "Mr. Ranger, could I maybe…stay with you?"

Humphrey took a step back in surprise, did Lucky just ask if he could…live with Humphrey. It was a dream come true but Humphrey knew it was not meant to be, the kid surely had family back at the pack that would take care of him. His mind kept wandering to what if or if he could make it work but he decided that he couldn't. "I'm sorry Luck, but no, you've got some people waiting for you back at home."

The pup gave him the saddest look, "No one's waiting, because no one cared about me, not my brother, not my friends, and certainly not my parents!" he said.

Humphrey studied the kid, and he noticed a look in his eye, something he hadn't seen before, but he couldn't pin point it, "You'd be surprised how much they really do care about you " He said walking out of the den, when he heard the kid shout from behind him.

"No," Humphrey was surprised again. He turned and gave the pup a cold hard glare. The pup backed up against the back of the main room. "I'm not going back, i… I have a confession to make. My parents didn't really leave me,"

Three times, three times he was shocked in one day, a few more and he might have a heart attack. "What, your making no sense at all Lucky," he said walking back into the den.

"Hear me out, my parents didn't leave me…I ran away. My parents used to beat me, kick me, tell me to shape up and be an Alpha instead of an omega; so when they took me out hunting I saw my chance to get away from them." The pup finished wrapping his tail around his eyes, Humphrey then heard muffled sobbing.

Humphrey sighed and walked over and patted the kid. "Lucky… I know this may sound hard to believe but…" Humphrey rubbed his neck, "The same thing happened to me. "He said,

"Really,"

"Oh yeah, got beat regularly." He said trying not to think about how his father, whom he thought loved him, turned against him when… he never really knew why, but maybe one day he would find out…maybe. He thought about the pups proposition and looked at the crying heap in front of him. He sighed, not believing he was about to do what he was about to do. "And I suppose…you can stay here."

The pup sniffled a few more times before, glancing up and Humphrey and smiling, then threw himself into a hug around Humphrey's leg. "Thank you Dad," he said.

_Dad, _once again he was surprised by this pup, _I'm not his Dad I'm his… his_, he tried to find a word to fit there and none other fit there like dad did. Though he didn't really mind much after a few minutes of seeing how happy the pup was. Dad Humphrey began to have a nice ring to it.

Then, Humphrey realized he needed to do something about those parents, "But, first were gonna take a trip and straighten your parents out, and ask for official permission from your pack for me to adopt you." The pups smile grew even wider. Humphrey pushed every thought, every voice, every painstaking little cry out of his head telling him not to go back into the back of his mind. Lucky was worth whatever could happen…even Kate.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you."Lucky cried.

Kate's POV

"Come on Auntie Kate, there's something going on outside." Kate heard her niece exclaim as she was nearly drug out of her den. She had slept very well last night with her buddy by her side and took Sasha out fishing earlier this morning. They had just gotten back to feast on their catch when apparently Sasha saw some wolves gathering outside.

Kate finally was able to see over the edge of her hillside den and was able to see almost half the pack all standing together in the middle of all the dens. Kate was confused, if they were having a meeting then she should have been notified, and she wasant so this was very odd.

"Lets go check it out," Kate said racing Sasha all the way to the pack. When they arrived, her father approached her.

"What's going on Dad?" She asked.

Her father's eyes were close and analyzing, as if he had been doing a lot of thinking. "Our border guards said they caught a lone wolf and one of the pups of one of our families, crossing into our territory."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"They should be arriving soon," he said as they turned back to the forest to watch for them.

"Any idea who's pup it is?" she asked.

"Lucky, Mark and Tammy's youngest, he ran away and this wolf claims to be bringing him back," He said. Sasha gasped and ran off.

"Sasha wait…" Kate was distracted by the appearance of a tall, muscular, gray wolf with blue eyes whom she didn't know, a young pup next to him and was flanked by two of the packs top Alpha's on either side.

The whole crowd turned silent, Kate watched as her father approached the wolf. "Welcome traveler, I am Winston, leader of the Western Pack, and I would like to thank you for returning one of our pups."

Kate watched as the wolf smiled, and felt something click inside of her. She knew this wolf from somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. "It's a pleasure to meet you Winston, my names Ranger and I'm not here to bring him back, I'm here to ask for his adoption."

Kate's jaw hit the floor, a new comer wanting to adopt a pup. "That's insane, he is our pup," said a strong male stepping forward, Kate recognized him as Mark.

Ranger's smile faded, "So you're the abusive buttholes he's been telling me about," Ranger took a step towards Mark and Kate could feel the tension here rising.

"What!? How dare you come into our territory and…" he was cut off by Ranger.

"Expose you for abusing a child for being an Omega, I'd say im being saintly here." He said.

Mark's eyes flicked to Lucky, "An Alpha never rats out others," he said and began walking towards Lucky. Lucky cringed as if expecting a blow.

Mark raised his paw to strike Lucky but Ranger grabbed it and shoved Mark away. "Lucky has done nothing wrong, so if you want him. You're going to half to come through me." He said puffing his chest out. Ranger was easily twice the size of Mark. Mark gave him a cold stare and slowly blended back into the crowd. Kate looked at father and at all the other wolves here who still seemed shocked about the whole adoption thing.

I know him, I know him, I know him. Kate repeated in her mind then slowly built to a whisper. She walked up in front of everyone, and walked right up next to Ranger and began walking around him, analyzing him.

"You'll half to excuse my daughter, we don't have many fine Alpha's like yourself in our pack." Ranger's eyes continued to follow hers as she circled him, there was something in his eyes, they seemed to…resent her, "Perhaps you'd like to come to my den and talk with me about this adoption."

Ranger stood silently for a moment before agreeing and walking with her father up to his den. Kate watched them, she was so sure she knew this wolf. She ran after them and stood outside the doorway and listened into their conversation about adopting Lucky. It was rather uneventful though because every attempt her father made to figure out anything about Rangers personal life had been quickly shot down.

After a while, the conversation ceased and Ranger walked out, and said farewell to each other. Kate, who had quickly tucked herself into a tight crevice down the path from the den, waited until her father was gone before popping out and marching over to the wolf.

Ranger looked happy, probably because his adoption had been approved. When he spotted her, his eyes turned dark and quickly narrowed at her. "Alright, Ranger, do I know you from somewhere?" it wasn't as subtle as she had wanted to make it but it worked.

Ranger chuckled for a moment, before letting his eyes soften a little, "Have a nice day Kate." He said, pushing past her and leisurely walking down the hill.

She didn't pursue, even though he didn't answer her question.

She spent the rest of her day at Lilly's playing with the pups again, thinking about Ranger. He acted like most Alpha's, but with a twing of Omega, she had seen this behavior before but who was it, who was it!

Sasha walked over to Kate after finishing a game of tag with her brothers, "Hey Aunt Kate, having fun."

"Yes, you could say that." She said, "Hey speaking of which, where did you go today?"

"Oh, I went and listened to Lucky tell a story," she said smiling.

Kate laughed, "Oh yeah, what kind of stories?"

"He told us a story about two wolves who were sent to Idaho and how they got back," Kate sprang up and almost smashed her head on the ceiling, her and Humphrey went to Idaho, and she never EVER told anyone the story of it.

"Did he tell you who told it to him?" Kate said in a rushed tone, this could be the key to finding Humphrey.

"He said Ranger told it to him," Kate squiggled her muzzle, how would Ranger know that story? He wasn't even…there. Then she figured it out, the look in his eyes, the way he acted, how he knew her name without asking anyone. That's why he seemed so familiar!

"I've got to go, bye Lilly, bye pups." She said before sprinting off down the hill and straight into the forest, she sniffed around and smelt nothing and was afraid that this search may turn out the same as the last but then she remembered that Lucky was with him. She sniffed around and caught his scent and sprinted after it.

**HAH, im so sorry for the cliff hanger but i just liked the idea of ending it here considering this chapter is rather long. The wait is only until Thursday, so relax.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and Gentleman, lanelane2 back from Washington D.C. with the next chapter of the story. You guys better be happy because i pulled an all nighter on the drive back and now im dead tired. Another point i wanted to state was that i have written an additional 2 chapters for the story as well that i will be releasing tomorrow, BECAUSE ITS THE FOURTH OF JULY AND IM AMERICAN, and the chapter after that will be released on Sunday. As for suggestions in the reviews, i love second opinions because when i started this story i really wasant sure you all liked it, but apparently you did. So as long as you enjoy the story i will keep writing it. On yet another note, i probably wont update my other story until late next week, sorry about that but i just don't have the time or muse for it. This is getting a little long so I'll leave you to the story, enjoy!**

**Until the next chapter-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

"I fooled them, ha, after all these years they didn't recognize me," Humphrey murmured under his breath. He wasn't so much as disappointed by the fact that they hadn't recognized him, in fact he was thrilled. As for Lucky, Winston told him to come back and talk to him some more if he really wanted to adopt the pup, but until then Lucky could stay with him.

"What was that?" Lucky asked as he jumped from stone to stone along the path that they were taking back to the den after the evening hunt. Humphrey had tried to show the kid how to take down big game, and Lucky had learned fast and had caught a good size raccoon without breaking a sweat

"Nothing, it's not important." He said to the pup.

"Are you sure," he asked jumping down from the rocks to walk next to Humphrey, "Because it sure sounds important." Lucky said nudging Humphrey.

"Well," Humphrey debated on whether or not he should tell Lucky what his past was like, whether or not to tell him that the characters in the story he told him were really him and Kate.

That's when he remembered his encounter with Kate today. She had grown taller, and was still as beautiful. She really had become that Alpha's Alpha wolf after all. He could only guess that she was still with Barf, probably had pups and was living the life of her dreams. His thoughts then wandered to whether or not she recognized him. She didn't give anything away while she was circling him. He was sure she thought he was familiar, he could see that quite a few of the other pack members had puzzled looks on their faces.

He had to admit that his last comment before leaving was a little reckless. As he thought his mind slowly set back into its old way of thinking, _Even if she did recognize me, why would she care? She didn't care about me then, I'm almost certain she doesn't care about me now!_

"Come on Dad," Lucky said smiling. This pup was good at seeing through people, he seemed to be able to see what people were thinking about just by looking at their face.

"I'm not your dad just yet kid," He said trying to lead the conversation somewhere else.

"Close enough," Lucky said with his smile turning into a smirk. "But stop trying to get out of it! What were you going to tell me?"

Humphrey sighed, "Well, you see. I used to be in your pack," he said rubbing his neck, Lucky's shock was imminent on his face.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait. You used to be in the western pack." He asked.

Humphrey nodded, "Lead Omega at that," he said. The pup was shocked again.

"Omega, but you look so much like an Alpha?" the pup stopped to think for a moment. "Wait a minute, your pulling my leg aren't you?" Lucky said smiling a playful smile.

Humphrey was confused by the question, "No, of course I'm not joking! I haven't been a lone wolf my WHOLE life."

Lucky's smile faded, "But, I've hung out with the older Omega's, they told me stories about a great Omega named Humphrey that was their "Leader."

"Humphrey is my real name, I kind of lied to you about my name." He said hoping that the pup wouldn't get mad at him.

"But...Why?"Lucky said obviously hurt.

"Well, when I heard you were from the western pack, I was afraid you would tell them about me and where ive been."

"Why do you care if I told them, unless you ran…away." This kid was smart, and so he figured it out. "But why did you run?" He asked kind of angry.

"Drop it Lucky," He said, he didn't want to visit any memories right now.

"No, tell me," Lucky demanded.

"Drop It,"

"No, I don't understand what you're so afraid of that you had to lie to me about it."

Humphrey gave the kid a dark stare, "You really wanna know!? It was because this one girl broke my heart." He said.

Instantly, all the anger went away from Lucky. The two walked silently in thought for a moment before Lucky perked up, "What was her name."

"Her name was…OPH!" Instantly Humphrey was pinned to the rocks Lucky had been jumping on by a decently sized creature. He couldn't make out any exact details in the dark but he could see that whatever it was had golden brown eyes, narrowed into slits at him.

"Hello Ranger," the creature said. The voice sounded feminine, and they referred to him as Ranger so it was defiantly a wolf from the Western pack.

"Lucky," he said turning to the pup who was standing there awestruck by recent events. "Go hide," instantly the pup ran off into the bushes.

Humphrey turned back to the creature, "Why Ranger, if that is your real name, why would you be so afraid of me?" The creature got down on all fours in front of Humphrey and he was finally able to see who it was, it was Kate.

"Because you just tackled me to a rock, Kate." He said, he prayed that he would be able to persuade her that he wasn't Humphrey

"Yeah, and had fun doing it after waiting two years!" She said smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking abou…" Kate cut him off.

"Humphrey, I heard everything you just told Luck." She said walking over to him.

He sighed, "So, you finally found me." He said shaking his head.

"Yup, you know for an omega your one hard wolf to find," she said.

He smiled a little, "I'm sure you didn't search hard for me just to ask if I was doing well, so what did you really come here for Kate."

Her grin faded away, "Actually, I did! After so long, everyone though you were dead."

"Well I'm not, and I'm so glad you all of a sudden started caring about my well being," he retorted.

"Never once have I stopped caring about you," She said sitting a little closer, "Humphrey, you have to understand that what I did, I didn't do because I didn't care about you. I had to do it, or risk war!"

"I don't _have _to understand anything, and I'm not stupid Kate. I saw the way you looked at Garth the first time you met him, and how you threw me under the buss to spend time with him." He said scooting away from her.

"Stop acting like you don't understand what I'm talking about, yes I did tell you to go away so I could be with him at first, and I can't express how sorry I am for that. But then we took that amazing trip to Idaho and I realized how much you meant to me."

"I mean even less than I thought in that case, considering you ran off with Barf even after all we went through!"

Kate growled, obviously aggravated, "Humphrey, I already told you I did that because I had to! I'm so sorry about that, and have regretted it every day of my life since you ran off."

"I don't want your apologize, all I want is to be left alone," Humphrey turned towards the path that led back to his den, "Come on Luck," the pup ran out of the bushes, looking very worried about Humphrey who continued to walk away from Kate.

"Humphrey wait!" She called walking after him.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say," he said before walking off.

"Listen to me, my dad allowed alphas and omegas to… " She was cut off by Humphrey.

"Lalallal, not listening!" he said.

"Grrr, Humphrey you're so childish,"

"Then don't talk to me," He said solemnly.

He saw Kate turned to leave outside of his vision, obviously rather angry with him. "I'll make you forgive me Humphrey, I promise you that."

"Sure, sure, sure, totally caring about the girl who broke my heart." He said before she finally ran off, muttering some illegible nonsense.

Humphrey tried to not think about the whole incident that just took place but found it next to impossible. The two sides of his mind were at war with each other, the lone heartbroken wolf, and the omega head over paws for Kate. She followed you all the way here to apologize, but then again im not sure I can forgive her. She explained what happened with Garth and how she didn't really want to marry him, but she still did! He rubbed his head, it was all so confusing, and so late, that he didn't really want to think about it anymore.

Once he and Luck reached his den, he went into his room and Lucky curled up next to him. "So, what was that all about?" Lucky asked.

"That…that was the girl of my dreams, and my worst enemy." He said.

Kate's POV

Kate heard a constant deep, grrr, coming from her throat. Though she didn't really care, Humphrey could make her so mad sometimes! He was so, childish and immature and cute and handsome and…Kate shook herself, trying to stay angry at him but found her efforts fruitless. She loved him with everything she had, and now that she had found him she had to make him forgive her.

_Good luck_, her dark side said, _he doesn't want anything to do with you. _The other side of her perked up, _He has to still have feelings for you, if you broke his heart then that meant he loved you and you can fix what is broken, right? _

She sure hoped so. She walked all the way to her den pondering her options to the situation before reaching her home. Her father was sitting in the main room eating some old caribou, while her mother walked around. "Hello dear," she greeted.

"Hey mom," she said, surprised by the amount of depression in her own voice.

Eve turned, looking concerned. "What's the matter, and where were you all day."

"Well," She pondered whether to tell them about Humphrey or not and decided it best to tell, "You remember that Ranger wolf that came here today?"

Winston perked up, "He was a wonderful wolf, I'm sure he'll take good care of Lucky," Winston said. "Though I swear I've seen him somewhere."

"Funny you should say that dad. You see, I know he'll take good care of Lucky, because Ranger is Humphrey."

Eve and Winston gasped but after a few minutes of silence Eve spoke, "Come now Kate, I know you loved Humphrey. But there's no way Humphrey could have made it this long on his own like Ranger had."

"I swear, I ran off this afternoon and followed him and Lucky. He admitted everything to the pup and I just happened to be listening, so I umm…dropped in and talked to him." She said.

"Dropped in, what does that mean to you Kate?" Eve asked, Kate realized then how well her mother really did know her.

"It means I kinda…tackled him to a rock and scared Lucky." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Kate! If this really was Humphrey, do you think that was the best way to welcome him back?" Eve asked.

"No…but I was in a rush. I was just so excited to know he had lived!" Kate said jumping around in excitement.

"Wow…so it is really Humphrey." Winston said, watching his daughter.

"What makes you say that honey?" Eve said, making a face that said, _Don't encourage her!_

"Eve, have you seen Kate this happy since Humphrey left?" he asked, with a shocked look coming back to both of their faces. "So what happened after you tackled him?"

Kate stopped dancing around and returned to a more depressed state, "We talked and…I tried to explain what happened but he just wouldn't listen to me." She said letting some tears trickle down her cheek.

"Oh, Kate." Eve said patting her daughter. "Just give him some time, after all I bet he was shocked to see you to. It just takes some time and effort to get men to forgive." She said shooting Winston a look.

"What?" he said defensively.

The three laughed a bit before preparing for bed, and as Kate lied down to sleep, she kept playing through her promise of forgiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, posting this a little later, been tied up with burning my thumb on a small exploding tank. Don't worry i will still be able to write but it might just hurt. Anyways, i wanted to run an idea by you guys real fast, what if i did a community story. For those that don't know a community story is when an author posts a chapter of a story and then the community builds on it from there. Tell me what you think in a P.M. not the reviews since they are for suggestions for THIS story. By the way, i love all the support im getting and i want to keep you gents and gals happy so ill leave you to the story. **

**Until the next chapter-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey woke up the next morning and sighed, knowing he was going to have to go back and see Winston today to talk some more about adopting Lucky. Thinking of the pup, Humphrey looked around and realized he was nowhere to be found.

He got up and stretched his back before searching the rest of the den for him, and after a quick search he was still clueless as to where the pup was. He walked out the door and looked around his den for a few minutes and still found nothing.

Lucky could surely take care of himself, right? Humphrey thought to himself as he ate breakfast. He walked up to his morning schedule and added in his meeting with Winston, then checked what was next, which was a bath.

He walked down to the creek that he had grown so comfortable with over the past two years and was about to jump in when he heard voices coming from upstream. He took cover in a row of bushes and crouched up to where he could hear the voices.

"So Luck, do you suppose your dad's awake yet?" He heard one voice say, it sounded kind of raspy and very familiar in a way.

"Probably, he tends to wake up early," he heard Luck's voice say. Humphrey snuck forward a little more and peaked through the bushes and saw something he thought he was even less likely to see than Kate, his old Omega buddies.

"Well, then I suppose we should go wake him up!" Shaky said emerging from the water, Humphrey couldn't tell from the conversation whether or not they had figured out about his little fake name, but then decided that Kate would undoubtedly spread it around the pack and eventually it would reach these three.

"No need to boys," he said emerging from the bush.

"Humphrey!" They all shouted at once, tackling him in a big wolf pile. _Ah, so they did know_. He thought sarcastically.

"Its good to see you guys to," he grunted from the bottom of the pile. He then got his feet under him and managed to lift all three of them, mooch and all, off the ground and walked back into the water.

"Dang man, what happened to you," Salty asked in awe of Humphrey's strength.

"I found myself, that's what happened!" He said smiling. "Now who's ready to get beaten in mud wrestling again."

"I'll take you on," Mooch said, Humphrey examined his friends. Salty, if anything, had gotten skinnier, Shaky had his hair all nice and neat, and Mooch appeared to have lost some weight.

"Lets go then, I've been meaning to teach Lucky how to mud wrestle," He said walking towards the nearest mud pile. With Luck right next to him and his friends in quick tow.

As they walked down the path his friends took turns asking him questions.

"So where were you Humphrey?" Asked Shaky.

"Right here," He said motioning to his current location, a few years ago he loved to spend all of his time with his friends, but being alone so long really made Humphrey begin to appreciate how nice silence was and if he told his friends where his den was, they would undoubtedly ruin any silence he wanted.

"Where exactly is that?" Salty asked with an edge sneaking into his voice.

"Where exactly have you been?" Humphrey asked trying to reroute the conversation. He hoped that by his tone that his friends would take it as a joking question and forget about where he had been.

"Looking for you," Mooch said in a sullen voice. Humphrey stopped, so his friends had looked for him after he had disappeared. Humphrey smiled a little, it always felt good to now someone cared about you.

"Well now I'm back," he said smiling a big grin. They walked on in silence for a while.

"Why did you leave?" Salty asked sounding kind of concerned about His friend.

Humphrey thought for a moment, "…that's not important." He said.

"Telling us about it will make you feel better," said Shaky said dawning his usual Zen mumbo jumbo.

"Look, guys its not important why I left because now I have reason to come back." He said motioning to Lucky. He saw Luck walk over to Salty and whisper something in his ear.

"You sure it didn't have anything to do with Kate?" Salty asked, without a look of surprise. Humphrey looked at Lucky, who just sat back and grinned, he was defiantly an omega, and sneaky one at that.

Humphrey looked at the four with dull look on his face, "That's the last reason I wanted to come back."

"Ah, looks like we hit some pay dirt boys. This wouldn't have anything to do with that whole thing with her and Garth would it?" Mooch asked.

Humphrey turned away, and in a low dark voice said, "No."

"Oh, well that's a relief. But lets say…hypothetically that it was, would it make any difference at all that they weren't together anymore?" Salty asked.

Humphrey snapped his head back at them and stared wide eyed for a moment, "What!"

Kate's POV

Kate had followed the boys around for part of the morning, she didn't so much like thinking of it as stalking, more like gathering information.

When she had awoken this morning to her mother shaking her, telling her it was time for the mornings hunt. She had grumbled and told her to go away before her mother and leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Humphrey's hear to see you." She had sat bolt upright but was disappointed to learn that her mother had been lying to her to get her up.

"That was cruel mom," she had grumbled.

"Not as cruel as your stomach will feel if you don't go hunt us down some food today." Eve had said in her sweet motherly voice.

So she had gone out and hunted, though had caught nothing because she couldn't keep her mind focused on her prey. She was to busy thinking of a way to get Humphrey to forgive her. Sure, most of the ways she had thought of would never work and some required wheel barrows and base ball bats and a whole bunch of other things that she didn't have.

The only plan she could think of was to try and explain all of it to him today, maybe he would be more willing to listen after a good nights sleep. She had once again followed Lucky's scent, but instead of leading her to Humphrey, it lead her to that group of omega's he had always hung out with. She was getting ready to head off and search for him without smell, after all he wouldn't be far from Lucky, when she saw him come into the clearing and start chatting with the guys. She had been hit with a crazy idea that they could maybe get him to listen better than she had, which wasn't saying much.

She had followed them around, not being able to hear most of the conversation. All of a sudden Humphrey had snapped his head back towards the group and she could here him shout, "What!" then he and Lucky took off running down the path that they had been walking on a moment later. She decided to follow hopping to get a chance to talk to him.

She ran along the upper embankment of the river until she lost sight of him, he had defiantly gotten faster while they had been apart. She stopped running to catch her breath, and was about to begin running again when something crashed into her.

"Watch where you're going," she yelled, getting up off the ground and shaking herself out of her daze.

"Yeah, how's about you watch where you're…" said the voice, stopping. It sounded familiar she thought to herself, before turning around and seeing that it was Humphrey, who awkwardly stood in front of her. The stared at each other a while, before Humphrey smiled a little.

"Just thought I'd get my revenge for you running in to me yesterday," He said, dawning that look of hatred he always had on his face when she was near him.

"Well…you got it." She said stretching. "It's funny I…ran into you because I wanted to…" She was cut off.

"You're paw…" Humphrey said, she looked at him and saw he was staring at her wide eyed now.

At first she thought he was trying to distract her, "My paw is fine Humphrey," she said lifting it up in front of her face. That's when she realized that her golden coat was covered in blood. A stick a little thicker than a human finger was rammed straight through it. Kate let out a little whimper, she hadn't even noticed it she was so intent on talking to him.

Humphrey stared at it with her for a few moments, obviously pondering something, before speaking up, "Can you walk on it?"

She put a little pressure on her hurt paw and winced, it hurt…A LOT! "Nope."

Humphrey seemed to ponder some more, "Come on, my den is close and you need to get that wound dressed, that is unless you want an infection." She looked at the big muscley omega in front of her and didn't see the hatred that normally filled his features, instead she saw genuine concern. She was so shocked by seeing this that she stuttered over her words.

"Uh…umm… yeah, I suppose not." She said, Humphrey walked over and put her damaged leg around his head and the two began to limp their way along. Though her paw looked like it had just been run over by a car, Kate didn't feel a thing. She was to busy try to comprehend what was happening. _Humphrey, the wolf that hated you only moments before, is willing to take you to his den after two years of living alone._ Kate pondered this for a moment, _maybe he does still have feelings for you_. Her tail started wagging at this thought.

Once they finally reached Humphrey's cozy little den set into the wilderness, Lucky ran out to great them. "Hey dad," he then seemed to notice Kate, "Umm…"

"Hey Lucky, could you run and tell Winston that I won't be able to make it today and that…Kate is injured." Humphrey said, wheezing with exhaustion of almost carrying Kate here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey gents, back for another chapter. ill make this brief. This chapter was all ready to be posted when i was struck with an even better idea, so i deleted it all and rewrote it and what do you know it turnned out fantastic! Just wanted to recommend doing this sometimes for all other authors because sometimes, rewriting produces better work.**

**Until the next Chapter-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING! _Shouted the voice of the hurt wolf inside of Humphrey's brain. _You twat! Now she now's where you live!_ He waited for the other side of him, the more sensible one, to come into play and sure enough, _She has a STICK stuck through her paw! What was the other option, leave her and let her suffer!_ It cried. _Why was she out there in the first place? She had no business being there!_ Said the hurt wolf.

"Humphrey," Humphrey quickly silenced these thoughts when he heard Kate speak.

"Yes," He spoke over his shoulder to her.

"You can put me down now," She said smiling. Humphrey had hardly even registered telling Lucky to go tell Winston, or that he had arrived at his den. He was so deeply entwined with thoughts, with the two sides of him at war with each other, that it was hard to think of anything else.

"Oh yeah, sure." He said embarrassed, he gently placed her on the ground near the back wall of the entrance room of his den. He watched as Kate gently positioned herself so that her paw wasn't touching anything. The sun was at its highest during the day and through the little holes in his ceiling, little rays of light were pouring in. A few hit Kate's fur and its seemed to dance along it for the longest time. He watched it for what seemed like ages, absolutely mesmerized by her beauty. _Get a grip! _Shouted his hurt self and so he drew himself out of his trance.

Kate seemed to analyze his den for a moment before speaking, "What is all of this?" She asked in a soft voice. Humphrey was a little surprised that she didn't seem in any actual pain, but then again Kate always was one tough wolf.

"Their stories," He said sitting down next to her. Something seemed to flash across her face, it looked kind of like realization.

"Huh, so this is what you did to fill your time I suppose." She said, Humphrey looked up and looked at his whole den, instead of his individual stories like he normally did, and realized how much he had actually written.

"Yup."

She looked at a story written right over the entrance to the den, the first one he wrote which now looked old and worn. "And that's our story I'm guessing."

Humphrey wasn't the least bit surprised by the accusation, Kate knew him…apparently well enough to tell what he wrote down. "Yup…have no idea why I wrote It down though, because it means nothing to me…Lets get that stick out." He said rather crudely, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, what do you mean it means nothing to you?" She said, with a look of hurt crossing her face. Humphrey walked over and examined her paw, the stick didn't seem to have gone through anything important, it seemed to pass right in between her claws and bones.

"Well, since it didn't mean anything to you," He said poking the stick, trying to determine if he should break the ends off and leave it in or pull the whole thing out. "It doesn't mean anything to me."

"Humphrey, I said it before and ill say it a million times more, IT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME!" She said putting emphasis into her words. Humphrey tried to ignore her, but every time he heard this the more he began to believe it.

"Actions speak louder than words Kate, for instance me telling you this isn't going to hurt a bit," He said tapping the stick a little, Kate winced. "Doesn't change the fact that when I touch it, it hurts." Humphrey finally made up his mind, he was going to have to pull it out. The discomfort of leaving half a stick in her paw would probably drive Kate mad. _Why do you care? She deserves some discomfort for what she has done to you! _He was ready for the onslaught of bad thoughts to come on but his logical side decided to step in again. _Because, despite what other thoughts are running through my head, I still…care about Kate._ This was quickly followed by absolute silence. "Now I'm going to half to pull this out." He said. Kate was about to say something but he quickly swung his tail in front of her face. "I…thought you might want a something to bite on…it'll help."

Kate clapped her jaws onto his tail, it hurt but not as much as it had dangling over a ravine with a vine in his mouth, and certainly not as much as pulling this stick out was going to. "Thanks," She muffled.

Humphrey carefully placed his paws on either side of the stick, pressed them together to pinch it between them and carefully began to pull it out. Humphrey heard her Kate whine and felt the tips of her teeth drill even deeper into his flesh.

Kate's POV

Its hurt so bad! So very bad! Kate was crying now from the pain. You'd think that a little stick would be painless to pull out but noooo. The taste of Humphrey's tail in her mouth was beginning to grow bloody from how hard she was biting it.

"Ok. Its out." Humphrey said, she watched through her tears as he finally pulled the stick clear of her paw. She slowly began to release the pressure in her jaws and eventually let Humphrey's tail go.

"I can't tell who was in more pain," he said rubbing his tail, "You, or my tail."He said. She laughed, that's what Humphrey was best at, making people laugh in the roughest of times.

"How about I shove a stick through you're paw and ill take it out with my tail in your mouth this time." She said wiping tears away with her good paw.

"No way, im good." He said. The stood there for a moment before he spoke again, "You want a drink?"

She nodded and placed her paw around his head like she had before, her paw bled on his coat but eventually it clotted. She managed to limp outside with his help and find a puddle from the recent rains.

She bent over and sipped it, which helped clear her mind. What Humphrey said a few moments before began playing in her mind again. _Actions speak louder than words. _He had a point, she could say whatever she wanted but in the end, what she had done wasn't forgivable. Or maybe…

"So…Actions speak louder than words eh?" She asked, placing her paw into the puddle. Feeling the nice, cool relief rush through her wound.

"Yup," Humphrey said rather absent mindedly.

"In that case, how's this for actions?" She said leaning over and kissing him right on the lips. She enjoyed it, letting it linger for a few moments before he jerked away. She was disappointed by this, but as she watched Humphrey didn't make any faces, or wipe his lips, or run away from her. Instead he just stood there, looking at her for a few moments before smirking.

"Good, now I know I half to stay on my guard for surprise kisses while around you." He said, Humphrey was making it impossible for her to read what he really thought about it. His eyes didn't say that he hated it, or that he had liked it…but as he turned away from her to look at something, she caught what looked like a look of…mischievousness?

"What have you done to my little girl!?" Shouted a female voice, Kate watched as her mother sprang from the bushes and tackled Humphrey to the ground. Kate also went down, because she had lost Humphrey as her support.

"Eve, Eve, Eve, I didn't do…" She heard Humphrey beg into being chocked. Though Humphrey was stronger than all the alphas in the pack now, there was nothing stronger than an enraged mother.

"Mom stop it," Kate said pushing herself up off the ground with her good paw, and tried to balance on it. "It wasn't Humphrey's fault, he actually helped me."

Her mother quickly stopped chocking Humphrey, Kate glanced to her right and saw a horrified Winston and Lucky watching this whole ordeal. Eve stood up straight, "Oh, well isn't that nice."

Humphrey gasped on the ground for a moment before finally regaining his composure, "It's great to see you to Eve."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, lanelane2 here with just a quick little question. Now as I'm sure you've noticed is that I've been writing Kate's POVs shorter than Humphrey's. That's because she's a girl, and due to the fact that I'm a guy I'm not 100% sure as to what Kate would think about a certain situation. But, if you guys want to see my write a little more for Kate I will gladly do so. Let me know in the reviews what you think. Thanks again for all the support. **

**Until next chapter-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey sat on his stone roof, with Lucky by his side, thinking. After his little run in with Kate's parents, he had offered them dinner and they had accepted. They had all the rest of the caribou that he had and most of Lucky's Raccoon. After that Eve had set to work tending to her daughters paw, and with Kate in no position to walk home, she had Winston bring all of her herbs and whatnot to his den.

"We going hunting tomorrow?" Lucky asked him. The pup didn't even glance in his direction; instead he continued to stare forward.

"Yup," Humphrey answered in the same fashion. The two fell into silence.

On his face, Humphrey did his best to look like he was enjoying sitting there, but on the inside, it was hectic! His two sides, back to bickering after Kate kissed him. The kiss…after so long of being alone it had been the best thing ever…he had wanted to kiss her back but his hurt side continued to hold him back, still not willing to let go of what had happened. He was getting so tired of listening to them. His hurt side was holding him back, but yet he didn't want to let it go, because for as many negative thoughts that his hurt side brought up it also brought up some good…like how much he wanted to be alone.

"What's the plan?" Lucky said breaking the silence.

Humphrey looked at him, confused. "What?"

"What are you going to do about this?" Lucky said motioning to the den beneath them.

Humphrey though…what was he going to do about this. "I don't know." He said sighing.

The pup went silent for a moment, his eyes in deep thought. "Well, the way I see it, there are two options."

Humphrey almost laughed, this pup, who had never gone through anything close to what he had gone through, was going to give him advice. Then again, he had no idea what he was doing so what the heck? "I'm listening."

"You could, A. Run away…again." Lucky said. At first, Humphrey thought this was the worst idea he could imagine, but as he thought some more he realized it actually didn't sound to bad. The voices in his head would shut up, Lucky would be plenty company and best of all, he could have the silence that he sometimes craved for. His face lightened as he imagined going back to his old life.

"Or…" Lucky said, after he had caught the look on his face. "You can stay, face your…um…fear of Kate." He said. Humphrey jumped up defensively.

"I am NOT afraid of Kate!"

Lucky looked at him, with the most serious face Humphrey had ever seen, he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why did you say you ran away again?"

"Because Kate broke my heart, she didn't sneak up on me and yell "Boo"!" He said.

Lucky now smiled, "No, not that kind of scared. I meant that you're scared of your feelings for her. You're holding onto the past, because you feel that if you don't, you'll let yourself fall in love with her again, and you fear that she'll turn around and break your heart again."

Humphrey's jaw dropped. This kid, just read his mind. "How did you…am I adopting the Messiah or something?"

Lucky started laughing so hard that he fell onto the ground while Humphrey still stood dumbfounded. Eventually Lucky recomposed himself, "I'm an Omega, not god! You though I came up with that?"

Humphrey was still confused. "Well if you didn't, who did?"

"I did," said Winston trotting up onto the slab. Humphrey turned to stare at him, but caught sight of Lucky slipping down the rock face and walking back into his den.

"How…" Humphrey started but Winston raised his paw.

"Humphrey, I've know you since you were a pup, and I knew you're parents before you were born." He said in his deep tone.

"What do my parents have to do with this?" He asked.

He smiled. "Everything…did I ever tell you about them?" He asked

"Yeah, you told me how they met," He said thinking about how that story went. His father was from the Southern pack and his mother, the Western. The two had met when his father had been leading a small hunting group outside the territory and had gotten lost. His group had been attacked by a bear, one of the group died and he and two others were wounded. Humphrey's mother had found them, and helped them to recover and had fallen in love and had Humphrey.

"Did I tell you that you're mother had affairs with other wolves?" He said. Humphrey was stunned into silence.

"She did?"

"Oh yes…at least twice." Winston said, looking off into the sky as if in thought. He let that sentence hang in the air for a few moments. "But you know what you're mother did? She forgave him, even though she had been betrayed…twice. She stayed with you're father until the moment they died."

Humphrey lowered his head, he knew what Winston was getting at. Winston looked at him, "You have kindness and forgiveness in you're blood, use it." He said, sounding more like the father that Humphrey wished he had had.

"But, i…" Winston cut him off.

"Did you know that Kate cried and cried after left, and searched well into a month for you? She will give herself to you, the only question is, will you give yourself to her?" Winston finished. After a few seconds, he jumped of the ledge of the rock and walked back inside. Leaving Humphrey to answer his question.

A question…he didn't know how to answer

Kate's POV

Kate woke with a yawn and stretched all of her good limbs, making sure that she didn't move her wounded paw, as was enforced by her mother. She had fallen asleep right after her mother had bandaged it up and apparently, had slept through the whole night because everyone else was still sound asleep.

After a few moments, Kate realized that she was thirsty. She didn't want to wake her parents up to ask them to get her some, or Humphrey for that matter. She quickly made sure her mother was still asleep before using her three good legs to balance. She stumbled about for a fair bit before gaining her balance, making sure to lean extra far to the right to compensate for her paw.

She limped her way back to the puddle she had drank from yesterday but stumbled on a rock and fell face first into it. _Well, _She though, _you said you wanted water!_ She let her head rest in the cool water, the she had splashed so much of it out that she could now lay her chin in it and still be able to breathe.

"Now begins the journey back," said a voice. She turned her head just slightly and caught sight of Humphrey leaning on the edge of his den.

Kate laughed, "Come on Humphrey, you wouldn't let a lady drowned would you?" She asked.

Humphrey smiled; there was something about him this morning, in both his tone and face. He seemed…happier, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. _Probably the burden of having to take care of me. _"In a river or lake, no, but in a puddle…what the heck?" He said shrugging.

"Come on Humphrey, I've had my fair share of water for the day." She said trying to stand on her three legs, but without having the walls of the den to help her first balance she stumbled to the left. Humphrey ran over and caught her.

"And, evidently, walking!" he said helping her back to her spot inside, Humphrey sat next to her. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"So why are you so cheerful this morning," She asked.

He laughed and his eyes shinned even brighter, "Funny story that…" He was interrupted as Lucky ran over.

"Hey dad, we need to go. We got fish to catch and logs to lift and yards to sprint." Lucky said pushing him towards the door desperately. Kate smiled, this pup was interesting, and cute.

"Well good morning Lucky." She said kindly. He looked up at her, propping his back against Humphrey and trying to push him that way.

"Good morning Mrs. Kate, how's the paw?" He asked motioning to it.

"Its fine, how did you sleep last night?"

"Good to here, and I slept fine thank you." Lucky finished just as he pushed his Humphrey out the threshold of the den.

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later Kate," Humphrey called back

"See you later you to," Kate said, resting her head on the ground. She couldn't go back to sleep, because she wasn't tired. She glance out the front of the den to see Lucky and Humphrey doing log squats down the path a ways, in a heated argument. She only caught fragments of the conversation like, "Not time," and "…a plan." Though she wasn't the least bit curious as to what they were talking about. She was to busy marveling at Humphrey.

His tone figure, his nice features all bristling as he squatted over and over again. Though her paw throbbed and her shoulders ached as she sure they would all day, she thought that maybe, just maybe today wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Heads up

Hey guys, lanelane2 here with a quick update. I wont be able to post another chapter for about two weeks becasue i have some things i gotta do but once their done i will get this story back on track. I'm so so so sorry but im sure you guys have busy lives as well with school coming up and all and once it starts back up i can start writing again. :)

Until the next chapter-lanelane2


	9. Chapter 8

**Well...its official, im a Jinx! Just when i thought, Hey i don't think im gonna have time to write anything, magically i have all the time in the world! I will give you a quick heads up that i 100% wont be able to write next week. Got a little week long camping trip im goin on and a laptop wont survive it. On another...more exciting note. Someone,(I wont name who until i release the story) sent me an idea for a story which i think is wonderful and am currently working on and should have the first chapter up fairly soon. And now TO THE STORY!**

**Until next chapter-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

"Alright, lets go hunting already!" Said Lucky pulling Humphrey from under his log.

"Ok, calm down kid." He knew that Lucky wasn't really this excited about hunting, he just wanted to get him away from the den for whatever reason, and all he could get out of the kid was "I have a plan." No specifics as far as what the plan was for…but he was a kid what could ya say.

"So what did you and Mr. Winston talk about last night?" He asked as they walked.

"Nothing," he said trying to avoid thinking about what Winston had said about Kate so as to avoid another yelling match inside of him.

"Why do I have to squeeze everything out of you?" Lucky asked.

Humphrey smiled, "Not this time kid, not this time." Lucky looked at him, as if expecting him to cave, and he just about did when he heard it. It was the sound of something sliding, and…laughter?

"Get down!" He yelled to Lucky, jumping over the kid just as three forms came flying over him with a log that had been split right down the middle. The log landed with a crash and the three forms all came to rest in a heap only a few yards from him and Lucky. Humphrey stood up and walked over to the forms.

"Still haven't worked on the breaking part have ya boys?" he said, standing over his disoriented friends.

Mooch was the first to come to, "No way, its much more fun to crash man!" He said.

"Yeah, because we always break you're fall," cried Shaky from the bottom of the pile.

Humphrey laughed, some people never change. "But enough about us and our horrible driving, do you wanna join us?" asked Salty.

Humphrey considered this but then remembered that he had four other wolves he had to feed tonight, and maybe more. "No, can't. I kinda shoved a stick through Kate's paw and now I gotta feed her, her family and Lucky so I've got some hunting to do today." They all gave him a look of disappointment, and shock.

"What happened to Kate?" asked Salty.

"Nothing, it's a long story but…" Humphrey was cut off.

"I'll go," said Lucky. Humphrey looked at him, he had actually wanted to have Lucky come with him on this hunting trip. He actually enjoyed having Lucky with him when hunting, Lucky was young so he had a better sense of smell, and he was just fun to be around. Lucky noticed the look on his face, "Please, please, please! I mean you brought in that big load a few days ago all by yourself, and I can't run as fast as you so I would only be slowing you down."

Humphrey considered this, the kid couldn't kill the really big game he was going for today, plus…you are only a kid once. "Ok," he said, and Lucky cheered.

He turned to his three friends, "Have him back by dinner time, he can show you the way to my den, and guys…don't do anything stupid." He said. All three of them smiled and laughed.

"Were Omega's Humphrey, stupid is our middle name!" said Mooch.

Humphrey smiled. "Well today you're middle name is, don't kill my kid or else!" he said.

"Ok man, we won't do anything with him that we didn't do as a kid, fair enough?" Salty proposed. Humphrey thought, they were all fairly responsible kids when they were young…for omegas that is. The worst injury any of them had suffered was when Humphrey had hit his head and blacked out for a day so what harm could it be?

"Fair enough." He repeated before running off.

He ran until he was out of earshot of his buddies, due to the fact that their yells of laughter would alert any prey near them. The best part about being a lone wolf was that you weren't bound by any pack laws, so that meant that you didn't have to hunt in only you're territory, you could hunt in anyone's so long as you cleaned up you're mess and didn't hunt so much prey that they began to notice.

He found a river which marked the old boarder between the packs and began walking along it. Rivers, as he had found, normally have at least one or two stray caribou or moose that ran off from the group to get a drink. He walked for a while until he saw a nice big caribou that was just big enough to have some meat on him and yet still be small enough that he could drag it back to his den. He was alone, and seemed very focused on the water, Humphrey walked so he was standing right behind the moose. He stretched his muscles and pounced on the caribou. A few seconds later, the caribou was dead with a big gash in its neck and face, while Humphrey stood over it licking blood off his lips.

He wanted to sink his teeth into the nice fleshy meant but knew he had to restrain himself, he now had other people to think about. He was just about to drag his first kill of the day back to the den when he heard movement in the bushes.

Humphrey turned and took up a defensive stance, from what he had observed not many wolves from the packs walked or hunted this part of the territory anymore for reasons he didn't know. _What if this is another Caribou?_ This thought crossed his mind and he relaxed.

He began to approach the bushes when the movement stopped. Humphrey stopped as well, confused. _If it was Caribou, it couldn't have heard me…but another wolf could have._ Just as this thought crossed his mind, the form of a grayish wolf leapt out of the brush towards him. Humphrey quickly ducked and slashed above him then rolled to the right and turned to face his attacker.

He studied his opponent, who had just recovered from his failed pounce. The wolf looked very familiar, but Humphrey couldn't put his paw on it. He stood in a face off against the wolf for a few moments, trying to think of who it was when he realized that the wolf was bleeding from a gash from his upper chest to back near his groin…and it was bleed rather porously.

"I'll kill you yet," the wolf said jumping at Humphrey again, though it was obvious that the amount of blood he was losing was making him weak. Humphrey sidestepped before letting out a slash with his claw towards the wolf side, and was met with the satisfying sound of flesh being torn.

The wolf landed heavily, wheezing loudly for a few moments before his breath was drowned out by a gurgling sound coming form his throat, and then came silence. Humphrey stood there, still not entirely registering what had just happened. _Great! You find you're pack, you're lover, and now you're very own assassin! This is perfect Humphrey!_ He thought sarcastically. He felt something on his cheek and reached up to touch it, his paw returned with blood stains. _You better still love me after this Kate_, He finished. He checked his reflection in the stream, a minor laceration but it would defiantly scar, looks like the wolfs first pounce hadn't missed him after all.

Humphrey then walked over and looked at the figure on the ground, and that's when it hit him who it was…it was Mark.

Kate's POV

Kate's day had been pretty bland for the most part. Eat, drink and reapply herbs every two hours. After living her entire life being able to walk where ever she wanted, being stuck on the floor of a den was absolute torture for her. She looked out the entrance of the den to see the sun fading away in all of its beauty, when suddenly her line of sight was interrupted by a head popping down form the roof.

"Hey aunty Kate." Said Sasha dropping down.

"Sasha? What are you doing here?" she asked limping over to her. Her niece walked over and gave Kate a hung witch Kate gladly returned.

"We came to see how you're doing sis," said another voice, Kate looked back to the entrance to see Lilly and Garth standing there. The two came in and sat next to her.

"Looks like you're paw looks like its doing well," said Garth examining the leaves and herbs.

"Well as long as it looks well Garth, it must feel well." She stood up and winced, "Not the best motto to go off of." she said playfully. For as much time as she had spent over at Lilly's, Garth wasn't around all that often due to him having to train to lead the packs and all. Though she didn't have any feelings of love towards him, she still loved him like familiar…even if it was kinda awkward.

Garth and Lilly laughed. "Come on, it can't be all that bad. I mean you found Humphrey right? That's a huge deal!"

Kate smiled ear to ear, "I know right…hey did I ever tell you how Sasha helped me find him?" She asked.

Sasha stopped running around the den and looked at Kate, "Me!" she said running over, waiting for an explanation.

"Yup…"And so Kate explained how the story that Lucky had told Sasha was actually the story of her and Humphrey on their trip to Idaho. Once she finished, she noticed her sister grow a big wide grin.

"Wow, now I see why you like him so much, after going through all of that I guess it would kind of be hard to not fall in love with whoever it was." She said. Kate and Lilly talked, while Garth took the kids outside to play. Kate talked about what it had been like when she caught Humphrey and how she got the stick in her paw, while Lilly talked about how big of a fuss the whole adoption thing was causing back in the pack.

"So, how has it been living her with mom and dad?" Lilly asked.

Kate frowned, "I've only been here a day."

"Yah, and how's it been?" Kate could see Lilly was trying to get something out of her.

"Fine," she said timidly. "Pretty much the same as at home."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there are some perks." So that's what it was.

"No me and Humphrey haven't mated." She said laughing.

Lilly frowned this time but laughed as well, "I thought I might as well try and ask."

"Hey Mrs. Kate, were back." Said Lucky happily running in the door. Kate sighed, she didn't really want to enlighten Lilly on what she thought that Humphrey thought about her, because to be quite honest…she wasant eve sure.

"Hey Lucky, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Lilly." Kate said patting the pup on the head.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lilly."Lucky said smiling his signature smile.

"That soon might change from Mrs. Lilly to Aunt Lilly," Lilly whispered to Kate, Kate shoved her elbow at Lilly and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Its nice to meet you to Lucky." She said.

"So where's you're dad?" Kate asked looking around for Humphrey.

"He's off hunting," he said.

Kate gave him a confused look, "I thought you were going with him?"

"Well…" Lucky looked bashfully at the ground. "I was but then we saw Salty and them and he let me hang out with them all day while he hunted."

Kate frowned, Lucky should have gone with him. Even though Humphrey was a lone wolf she still didn't trust him to not do something stupid and hurt himself, he was an omega after all, but then again so was this kid and after all…You're only a kid once. Kate decided to let it go, "Did he say when he'd be back?"

"Now," said a muffled voice an Kate watched as Humphrey's muscular for heaved in a huge hunk of meat. Humphrey turned to Kate, but when he did so Kate noted that for whatever reason, he did it slowly and didn't move his head when he did so. "Time for dinner ladies."

"Humphrey, what's the matter?" Kate asked.

"What?" Humphrey seemed to notice what she had noticed about him, "Oh, I'm just…so hungry that I can't take my eyes off my food."

Lucky walked up and grabbed Humphrey's head and yanked it to the right, revealing the blood red fur that made up the other side of his face. At fist she figured that he had just fell into a red plant or something but after staring at him for a moment she noticed the deep cut on his cheek. She heard Lilly gasp and did the same, while Lucky didn't say a word, he seemed to be studying his father.

"What happened, dad?" he asked letting go of Humphrey's face and cocking his head in curiosity.

By now, the other half of Humphrey's face was bright red. He seemed almost embarrassed by his wound, which made no sense to Kate whatsoever so she quickly dismissed it. Humphrey sat down, and chuckled a little, "A little souvenir from you're other dad."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, lanelane2 here, bet you thought i forgot or abandoned this story didn't ya, but i didn't. No way, i love writing it way to much. This is however the final chapter, but its the equivalent of two chapters. If you want a sequel than let me know and i promise i will but until then im only going to be working on my other story. So with that i hope you enjoy the ending and i wish you the best of days.**

**Until the next story-lanelane2**

Humphrey's POV

Humphrey was disturbed by the silence that ensued his explanation of his wound. He looked from the horrified eyes of Lilly and Kate, to the calm and analyzing eyes of Lucky.

"What happened?" Lucky asked. Humphrey pondered whether or not he should tell the kid.

"Well…" _He's gonna find out eventually anyways._ Humphrey sighed and continued,"I was out hunting by the river not far from here, the one that used to mark the boundaries. I had just taken down this one," He said motioning to his kill. He looked around the room once more, and came to rest on his sons eyes. They were still, motionless, like a calm blue lake. Seeing this he pondered weather or not to continue for a moment, before he decided he should. "You're dad attacked me, he pounced at me and gave me the scratch." He said motioning to the oozing wound, "He pounced on me a second time, and i…" He watched as Lucky's blue orbs flickered, as if a stone had been thrown into the once calm lake. Humphrey stopped, he didn't want to continue, to tell Lucky that he had killed his dad.

"You…killed him?" Lucky asked him. Humphrey noticed that tears were starting to form in the pups eyes. Humphrey hung his head and nodded. He glanced up and caught the horrified looks of Kate and Lilly.

"I knew my father was angry…but…" Lucky fell back into silence.

"Did you try and talk Mark out of it?" This time it was Kate.

Humphrey thought back to the event, "I don't think he wanted to talk."

"What makes you think that?"she asked.

"The last words he said, before he jumped at me the second time, was, "Im going to kill you yet." Humphrey said remembering the cruel and hate filled words Mark spoke.

"Lucky…I'm sorry…" He said, the pup looked up and met his eyes. He did not see hate, or loathing towards him, he saw understanding and gratitude.

"I forgive you, you didn't have any other choice. It was either you or him." Lucky walked forward and gave Humphrey a hug. "And I'm glad it wasn't you."

…

Later that evening, after a hearty meal and an hour of Eve yelling and screaming at him to stand still while she cleansed his wound, Humphrey found himself outside watching Lucky, Sasha and the other pups play.

"Lucky, be careful," He shouted to Luck, and watched as he jumped of a high rock into a mound of bushes, weeds and other things the children had collected.

"Im fine dad," Lucky replied after popping his head out of the cushiony mound.

Humphrey smiled, though Lucky was the wisest kid he had ever met, he was still just a kid. Kids tended to forget things and had an amazing ability to push painful thoughts out of their minds and just have fun, Humphrey, however, did not. So he continued to think about what had happen, running it over and over, trying to see if there was any way that his confrontation could have ended without Marks death, but in the end, he knew that what Lucky said was true, _it was either him or you._

"Cute, aren't they?" Said a voice to his left.

Humphrey looked and saw the muscular Garth standing there, instantly his old mind set made him hate the sight of the guy, but he pushed that side out of his head and took on a more optimistic look on it. _He's a friend of Kate's, so he's a friend of mine…also He's no longer with her so that also makes him my friend._

"They are indeed," Humphrey said.

Garth walked forward and stood next to Humphrey, "mind if I have a seat?"

"It's a free forest," he said, mocking the retort he had heard from someone in Saw tooth. Garth took a seat and the two sat in silence for a while.

"So…what's it been like out here?" Garth asked. Humphrey could tell he was trying to make conversation but he didn't care, it would be nice to talk to someone new.

"Pretty good, it was hard at first, when I first…ya know…ran off, but after a while I got used to it." Humphrey said.

"Yeah…umm…I am sorry about that," Garth said.

Humphrey looked at him, not understanding what he meant. Garth noticed his look and quickly stammered to clarify. "About the whole ya know, chasing ya off. I'm sorry about the whole wedding…" Humphrey held up a paw to stop him.

"Its…" Humphrey was going to say that it was ok, but was it? Garth was the ENTIRE reason he ran off, why on earth did he deserve forgiveness! _Because you're a different wolf than you used to be, _he yelled at himself. "Its ok, I was stupid and irrational."

Humphrey could almost see the burden lift from Garth, _he really had felt bad about it all this time? _He questioned himself. He smiled, thinking about how much he used to despise Garth for taking Kate from him. He chuckled thinking about the story that he had written on his wall back inside about Garth dying awfully, _looks like I'm goanna haft erase that one entirely._

Humphrey looked up into the sky and saw that it was getting dark, _looks like its going to rain. _Just as he finished his thought a big glob of water landed on his nose. He wiped it off and turned back to Garth.

"How about we go inside," Garth nodded and the two began walking inside with the kids in tow. "Im a little interested as to how you and Lilly ended up together, mind telling me the story?" Humphrey asked him, Garth smiled.

Kate's POV

Kate wiggled her paw around a little; it felt better than it had this morning. She could feel the numbing effects of the new herbs her mother had found start to come in. She stood up and balanced her weight, with minimal pain.

"Better be careful Kate, we saw how well that went last time," said Humphrey who had just poked his head through the doorway with Garth and the pups.

Kate smiled, "Hey, I can still take you on with one paw." She said.

Humphrey burst out laughing, "Yeah right," he said as he walked over to stand next to her. She studied his face as he walked. At first, the gash seemed ugly, but now that his fur had been cleaned and the wound closed Kate realized that the scar made him even more attractive. It didn't pull at the sides of his face, it was just there, unmoving but yet a constant remind of a bad memory…kind of like her. He stood next to her and flashed his wonderful smile. "Go ahead, hit me." He said.

Kate quickly lay down on the floor and kicked out at Humphrey from underneath, but Humphrey was faster than she remembered and he quickly jumped out of the way. She rolled towards him, being careful not to smash her paw; she slashed out with her other hind leg and found purchase on Humphrey back leg. She planted her paw firmly and gave a hard shove which knocked Humphrey off balance. _Yes!_ She congratulated herself on her small victory before Humphrey staggered her direction and tripped and landed on top of her.

Humphrey was laying face down on her stomach, heart pounding, his warmth seemed to overcome her. (No this is not a lead into a sex scene don't worry.)

He turned his head and his eyes met hers…she felt something, something she thought she had lost long ago, something that she felt on the way back from Idaho. She searched his eyes, not able to read them in the dark light.

"What do we have here?" Garth said from behind her, as if just noticing the whole battle that had just occurred. "Could you guys please take it to the back room, there are pups here." He said. Even though she could tell he was joking, Kate blushed under her fur. Humphrey quickly stammered off of her and backed away from.

"Haha, indeed there are," Humphrey said very casually. He then turned and looked at her, "and I totally won by the way." He said.

Kate laughed, trying to play it off as smoothly as Humphrey had, but found that her laughter sounded forced. "How about a rematch when my paw heals."

"Deal," Humphrey said shaking his head. Just as he finished, Lilly, Eve and Winston walked in.

"Well, I guess its time for us to go," Lilly said walking in. Kate looked out the door, and saw that it was pouring rain. She then looked at Humphrey, knowing what he would say next even before he said it.

"No way you guys are going out in that storm, you can stay here tonight." Humphrey said. Kate watched as Garth looked and Lilly and Lilly looked back.

"We don't want to impose, I mean you already have plenty of people staying here," Lilly said.

"Imposition, no way! I'd be glad to have you guys stay here he said." Humphrey said.

Sasha pulled on Lilly's leg, "Come on mom, can we stay please!" She pleaded with puppy eyes. Lilly looked at Sasha and sighed.

"Ok, well stay. But we owe you big time Humphrey," she said.

Humphrey waved his paws in the air, "you don't owe me anything, after being alone so long I love all the company I can get. Ill go clean up you're guy's room." Humphrey said before disappearing into the room on the far left.

Kate looked at Lilly and Lilly looked back, Lilly mouthed, _why are you not with this guy._ Kate glared at her sister, and mouthed back, _because he hates me! _Lilly rolled her eyes, _sure doesn't seem like it!_

Kate was about to mouth something back when a bone shattering crack, followed by a bang filled the den. Kate rubbed her ears, trying to get the ringing to stop, but saw an absolutely drenched Humphrey walk out of the far room. Water began trickling down the sides of the cave and made its way outside**.**

"What happened?" Kate heard her mother ask through the blaring in her ears.

"Umm…it appears I just lost a bedroom." He said looking at the broken log that now covered the doorway to the room.

After a while of everyone muttering about their ears and her mother inspecting Humphrey from head to toe twice to make sure he hadn't broken anything and finding nothing, it was finally decided it was time for bed.

"Ok, so if me and Garth, and the pups have the entry room, and Winston and Eve have the spare bedroom…where are you going to sleep Kate." Kate perked her ears at this, she could see in her sister's eyes that she was planning something.

"I could sleep…uh… in the living room around near the entrance," she said, but after a quick glance she saw that the pups were already asleep and filled half the room. "or not…uh."

Humphrey walked out from his room and stood next to Kate, "She can sleep in my room," Kate saw that her mother instantly didn't like this idea because she began to growl. Humphrey stammered to clarify, "I... Ill sleep at one end and she can sleep at the other." He said. Kate tried to keep a straight face, but on the inside she was screaming with happiness, the man who had once hated her now wanted her to sleep in his room.

Eve's face loosened a little, and with a quick comment from Lilly about there being no other room, Eve finally agreed.

Kate stepped into Humphreys room, it was big, not as big as the living room but much bigger than it looked through the doorway. Humphrey stepped into the room next to her, he pointed to a pile of straw that was his bed. "There's your bed, princess." Humphrey said bowing mockingly. Kate shoved him before limping over.

"Shut up," she laughed. She walked over and sat on the bed, resting her paw with great relief.

Humphrey walked over, curled up in a ball and sat on the floor. She looked at him, he seemed sad almost. "Good night Kate." He said.

"Good night Humphrey," she said. And with that, she laid her head down…but didn't fall asleep. She was to busy thinking about what it would her life be like in the future, thought things were getting better and better between her and Humphrey, she doubted they would ever be the same as they once were. Maybe she would end up with him…she sure hoped she did, but what if she didn't? What if she fell in love with a man that she would never be with.

"What's wrong Kate," Kate thought she was imagining Humphreys voice, but after a few minutes of silence she heard it again. She opened her eyes and saw a concerned Humphrey standing over her.

"Im fine," she mumbled.

Humphrey scrunched his eyebrows. "Are you sure, you're shaking like crazy." Kate hadn't noticed it before but she was shaking uncontrollable, and since she didn't feel cold at all she knew why.

"Im..uh, cold. That's all." She said. Humphrey sat down in front of her. She looked at him and, well…_it would be best to stick with my story. _She thought as she snuggled up next to him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said.

The two sat in silence for a while, with Kate doing nothing more than thinking about how happy she was about this moment, how long she had waited for this.

Kate decided it was time to tell him, after so long and never telling him in the first place, it was time to tell him, "Humphrey…i…I uh…Love you."

It was silence once again for a few moments before Humphrey spoke,

"I love you to."


	11. SEQUEL!

**Hey guys, lanelane2 here with 1 of 2 updates on something very special. That special something is the acumulation of requests and a few mock ideas ive come up with, to make me confirm that there WILL be a SEQUEL. Now like i said its just in the early stages, nothing i can promise soon, probably sometime in fall/winter. These are also just mock ideas, if you guys have any ideas for the sequel dont be afraid to PM with them, i always love to have some fresh ideas and gage what people want from the story, plus it will help me release it fast. So yeah! Dang im excited!**

**Until the sequel-lanelane2**


End file.
